Fate is cruel
by WildFire74
Summary: Eggman is finally gone but victory... comes at a price. Sonamy and maybe some other pairings later on. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Pain and memories

Authors notes: Well look at that everyone A NEW STORY!

This one is a little short but I hope to update it pretty soon.

None of the characters are owned by me(duh) and I think everyone knows who owns these characters.

I hope you enjoy .

Uhh I just resubmitted this story because I had a few errors I hope its fixed if not then ummm slap me ok.

Sonic sighed deeply. He couldn't believe any of this was happening right now. 'Why didn't he tell us anything? 'Sonic thought. 'Why did he haft to do that?' "WHY DID IT HAPPEN TO HIM! "He yelled as tears once again blurred his vision. He began to sob uncontrollably, as he had been lately.

He stayed that way for a while until he decided he might as well get up.

He got up out of his bed, walked into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. His quills no longer in the fashion he always had them but instead they simply stuck out every  
which way, his eyes were bloodshot from all the crying he'd been doing lately, and his face no longer had its heroic smile, it was pale and lifeless with a frown spread across  
it.

He walked to the shower, opened the sliding door, and turned on the water. He kicked off his shoes and tossed his gloves aside. He opened the sliding door stepped inside and shut it, hoping that the warm water would help him to forget the events that took place only a few days ago but it didn't, as soon as he stepped into the shower he began to cry and breakdown into sobs.

A few minutes later he turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, dried himself off and slipped his shoes and gloves back on.

He walked into the living room, sat on the couch, turned on the television and switched to the news channel. "Evil scientist defeated and brave hero lost." The reporter announced. Sonic immediately turned off the TV and began to cry. 'Why is it...everywhere I look they continue to talk about it it's been a week already.' Sonics ears perked up  
as he heard someone knocking on the door, He wiped a few tears from his face and went to answer it.

Sonic opened the door to see jade green eyes meeting his emerald ones.

'I hope she's not here to ask me on a date or anything.' Sonic thought. 'Why does she ask all the time I never say yes?' They both continued to stare at one another, until Amyfinally broke the silence. "I came to see how you were doing." Amy said. "I've been worried about you I cant remember you leaving your house at all since.." Amy's voice  
trailed off. Sonic understood what she was talking about and images from that day filled his mind. He tried to hold back the tears but a few spilled out and rolled down his  
cheeks. Amy noticed this and threw her arms around him in a loving embrace. Sonic did not run away or even resist this surprised Amy for Sonic had always ran as much as  
he possibly could to get away from her hugs. She gasped in shock when she felt arms wrap around her back. Sonic placed his head on her shoulder and began to sob. Amy wassurprised once again by Sonic's actions for she was the only one who'd ever seen him cry but never like this.

"Why?" Sonic asked in a raspy voice. "Why was he the one who had to die? This is all my fault." Amy stroked his quills comfortingly "Sonic don't tell yourself that it's not  
true." "YES IT IS!" Sonic snapped. "I HAD PLENTY OF CHANCES TO KILL EGGMAN but I didn't and now my best friend is gone!" "Sonic please...stop." She  
whispered in his ear as tears began to well in her eyes. "I can't stand seeing you like this." Sonic felt a warm tear slide down his back, then looked up to see Amy's jade orbs  
now filled with tears and he began to wonder whether she was crying about the death of her friend or if it was simply because despite her efforts she couldn't save him from  
the pain of losing a friend.

Sonic removed a hand from her back, used it to wipe a few tears from her face and faked a smile. Amy smiled back at him and they stayed that way for a while just enjoying the comfort of being with one another.

Finally Amy broke the silence "Sonic I would love to stay but I haft to get things ready for the funeral tomorrow. "She said in a comforting tone."You could use some sleep anyway."  
Sonic lowered his head and sighed. "Ok, and thanks Amy." "No problem." She replied. They broke from their embrace and with their heads hung low waved goodbye to one another.


	2. Nightmare

Authors notes: Yay a new chapter. (Everyone jump up and down)

Sorry its so short I ran out of ideas.

If you haven't watched Sonic X some of this might not make sense to you, just a warning.

"You can't do that!" Sonic stated "Its too late." Tails replied . "The bomb is set and I'm inside the ship, all that's left is to start the timer." Sonic began to panic wondering if there was any way to get his friend out of this. "That's not enough time you'll never make it out. Can't you extend the timer?" "Even if I did it wouldn't matter." Tails replied. "Eggman locked me in this room so even if I was to somehow extend the timer…. There's no way out."

Sonic's mind continued to wander searching for a solution, another option, anything! But he had to face facts he only had a few more minutes to speak with his friend over the radio.

"Sonic?" Tails said "Don't worry about me, just be glad Eggman will be gone for good this time." "But… So, will you" Sonic reminded. "What do I matter compared to the pain Eggman has caused?" "You have no idea how much you matter as a friend to some and even more to others, like Cream. How could you leave that behind." "Because I left love behind before I can do it again."

The horrible memory of his friend beating against his chest whilst breaking down into uncontrollable sobs filled his mind. "You're supposed to save people. Why didn't you save her." Were the things he said in-between, sobs.

"I'm sorry Tails I didn't mean to…" Sonic's voice trailed off. "It's ok, I'm over it." Tails replied

"I'm starting the timer now after that I'll have sixty seconds." Sonics heart began beating faster and harder in his chest.

**50…**

"But Tails.." "Sonic there's nothing I can do the timer is set!" Tails interrupted

**40…**

"Besides I'm locked in, I already said that." "I know I just can't believe you'll be gone."

**30…**

"As, I said before, don't think of it that way think of it as Eggman being gone not me."

**20…**

"It's a really brave thing your doing ya know. "Hey, sooner or later Eggman would take out someone so why not take him down with me."

**10…**

"Tails,… say hi to Cosmo for me." Tails chuckled "I will."

**0…**

A loud explosion was heard through the radio until a cold silence was all that remained.

Sonic awoke panting heavily sweat dripping from his face, he looked around the room frantically until one thing caught his eye. It was a small picture Amy took of him and Tails standing in front of Tails newest plane the Hurricane, That was plane Tails used to get into Eggmans airship and plant the bomb.

Sonic stretched an arm outward and grasped his fingers around the picture slowly bringing it into his gaze all the while trying to fight back tears now threatening to spill out, hoping wishing the horrible dream he had was just a dream, but in his heart he knew it the dream was reality, he knew all those events had happened only a few days ago, and he knew his friend was truly gone.

He closed his eyes before tears slowly began to seep out until he began to breakdown into sobs. He got his bearings together and placed the picture back atop his nightstand.

He threw the covers from his body and slipped on his shoes and gloves. He walked to the door and opened it letting the light of the stars and the moonlight sky fill his eyes and the sound of locusts and the many bugs that sing their songs throughout the night fill his ears.

He shot off from his position leaving behind a trail of dust that blew away with the wind.

He ran and ran feeling the ground pounding beneath his feet, feeling the wind rush past his face not knowing where he was going not even caring in the first place but just running and running.  
He continued to run until his feet brought him about a familiar place, Amy's house. A loud scream filled the air a scream he'd heard way too many times. 'Amy.'

A small craft hovered into Sonic's view and there was no mistaking the face.  
"YOU!"


	3. Impossible

Authors notes: The title summary lied to you (cry)

Yay, new chapter! I'm sorry it didn't come in sooner but I found a cool website where I downloaded Sonic the hedgehog 3 & knuckles for the Pc and to make a long story short was up till nearly 3:00 am playing it lol.

The Figure replied in a dark tone of voice "Yes me. I bet you thought you got rid of me didn't you." He slowly moved out of the shadows allowing, himself to be fully seen. His red robotic eyes shifted about studying Sonic.

Sonic gasped "W-what happened to you." He stuttered. Studying his features. Eggmans clothes were torn and tattered his left arm could be seen, which had been transformed into a metal arm and his hand had various burn marks about it, His face still intact with several robotic features replacing his human features, His mustached was singed with one side completely gone and the other had a few bristles remaining.

"Lets say that little fox boy is quite an annoyance, trying to blow me up like that, what'd I ever do." He chuckled, his metallic voice shaking the still air.

"SHUT UP!" Sonic growled, anger filling his voice. "You should be dead!" "Yet here I am before you." Eggman replied "Well sort of." He chuckled. "How could you survive that?" "It's really quite simple I knew of Tails' approach to my battleship but I had no idea the little fox had a bomb. About the time I discovered that I was barely able to escape but it left me scarred, as you can see."

Sonic saw Metal Sonic appear holding Amy in his arms, she was unconscious. "Put…Her…Down…NOW!" Sonic yelled. "Eggman chuckled "After all the work I went through I don't think so." Sonic jumped toward Eggman and delivered a punch straight to his face. The sound of clanging metal and cracking bones filled the air.

Sonic fell to the ground clenching his bleeding knuckles. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, that's no way to act, now is it." A grin crept across his face.

A large shadow slowly blanketed them. Sonic looked up. 'The Egg Carrier.' "How.." was the only word that managed to escape Sonic's lips. "How you ask, well for an evil genius like me such a feat is easily possible. "You're not a genius." Sonic snapped "You're a madman. YOU HAVE NO LIFE AND NO FUTURE, ALL YOU'RE EVER BENT UPON IS DESTROYING OTHER PEOPLES LIVES. Why?" Eggman let an evil cackle escape his lips. "Why? That's like asking why you run, because its fun." Sonic felt anger build up inside him. "FUN!" He screamed. Eggman chuckled. "Yes, if I ended all your lives now then what fun would there be in world domination."

"Your mad, what point will there be once all you're opposers are gone! WHAT THEN! Eggman smiled "I'll simply toy with the weaker, it wont be as much fun but you can't have everything." Sonic's mind strained to find some rhyme or reason to Eggman's ways but it was a simple fact…"You're a crazy old man."

"Why thank you I try but enough of this idle chit chat." Eggman turned to his robotic creation. " Metal take him out!" Eggman commanded pointing a finger toward Sonic.  
The contraption dropped Amy to the floor and dashed straight at Sonic.

Before Sonic had a chance to react he was slammed against a wall, hard, pinned in the air by his throat. Metal Sonic's eyes met Sonic's even for a machine there was nothing but pure hatred pulsating from the glowing red eyes of Metal.

Metal slowly strengthened his grip on Sonic's throught. Sonic clasped his hands around Metals arms trying, desperately, to loosen the grip the contraption had on him but things didn't look to good.

Sonic's vision began to go black and his breathing slowed down to the point of where he was barely breathing at all. Just as it seamed all was lost a loud crash was heard and sonic fell to his feet, grasping his throught, gasping for air.

Sonic opened his eyes to see an ebony hedgehog clecnching his fist with his other hand "What the heck is this thing made of!" He said as he glanced in Sonic's direction to see he was ok.

"Thanks Shadow." Sonic said as he stood upright. "Hey I didn't do it for you, Faker, I have a bone to pick with Eggman." Eggman quickly grabbed Amy and hovered off toward his ship." Sonic jumped toward the fleeting Docter but was cut off by Metal who delivered a swift punch to his stomach. Sonic flew back and crashed into a building. He struggled to stand as he coughed up bits of blood.

Sonic curled into a ball and charged up light and energy until he was glowing He shot off from his position and delivered a hard kick to Metal. Sonic landed on his feet panting for the amount  
of energy required for a light speed attack was exhausting.

Shadow jumped into the air and met the flying contraptions face with his fist. Metal flew and hit a building which collapsed atop him. Shadow landed on his feet holding his fist, the impact  
had broken his hand. "I'll ask again, Faker, WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING MADE OF!" Sonic chuckled before falling to the ground, the impact from the light speed attack had nearly broken his leg. "I wish I knew."

A loud bang was heard both Sonic and Shadow looked at the rubble to see the horrific scene, as Metal Sonic appeared barely even scratched. Sonic staggered over to Shadow and raised his hand a small wind beginning to form and grow in his palm. Shdow raised his hand and a small yellow light appeared and grew larger in his palm.

They clasped their hands together and readied their attack. Metal simply stood there as if waiting for the impact.

Sonic and Shadow released the attack in the form a blue and yellow spear that shot out of their hands at the speed of light. It hit the robot and went straight through its stomach. When the smoke cleared a large hole could be seen in the robot. Sonic and Shadow smiled but that smile soon disappeared, they stared in horror as the hole in the robot reformed and became solid once again.

It was now apparent in Shadows mind there was no way to win this fight without the emeralds. He grasped Sonic's wrist and yelled out "Chaos control" They dissapeared in a flash of green light.


	4. The plan

Authors notes: My longest chapter yet. Woo!

This chapter is mostly filled with talking and plan making. (just so ya know.)

Sonic and Shadow reappeared in Tail's workshop. "What now?" Sonic questioned. "Whatever that robots made of, it isn't very breakable. Shadow chuckled "The Doctor's been busy."

Sonic looked about, his eyes bouncing back and forth examining their new surroundings, until he noticed something, a picture, it was the same one Sonic picked up before his night run earlier.

He picked the picture up and brought it into his gaze once more and, in an instant, the feelings of pain and sadness overwhelmed him again. He found himself once again holding back the tears forming in his eyes.

Sonic felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to see Shadow with a comforting look on his face, it seemed surprising to Sonic because Shadow wasn't exactly full of emotion. "Look, Faker, I know Tails was you're friend and all but we haft to find out a way to stop that robot right now. There will be another time to grieve."

Sonic nodded his head and placed the picture back atop the desk. Suddenly, a spark went off in his head. "I think I know what that robot is made of!" He raced to one of the nearby filing cabinets and franticly searched through the various droors and files until something caught his interest, he pulled out a rolled up blueprint, placed it on the desk and unrolled it.

"I heard Tails saying something about liquid metal and saw him conducting a few experiments with it." He said as he pointed to the various pictures and formulas.

"That's nice Faker but we need to know how to stop it not how to make it." "I think it has something to do with ice." Sonic said as a puzzled expression appeared on his face.

"Of course!" Shadow exclaimed "Liquid metal! I believe during the time I worked the Doctor he was also conducting experiments on this. Its supposed to be a metal than can reform and reshape itself not only that but its hard as crystal but there is one flaw, because of its liquid like properties it freezes in cold temperatures, after that it becomes brittle and easily breakable."

"That's all fine and dandy Shadow but how are we gonna get it to a place where we can actually freeze it? It's not like Eggman's gonna come to us and I'm sure he has  
precautions against that."

"Umm, what about an EMP blast? That disables electronics right?" Sonic questioned. "Somehow I doubt Eggman would make it that easy and besides without that little two tailed friend of yours I don't see how we could get the parts or even figure out how to make one for that matter."

The two Hedgehogs continued pondering ways that they could defeat Eggman's new creation but every idea seemed even more impossible than the one before. Until….

"I think I have an idea." Shadow sated. "Knuckles does quite a bit of reading and has quite a collection of old books. I think I saw him reading a book called The Secrets of The Chaos Emeralds, I borrowed it from him once and read some of it. I remember a bit about Chaos Emeralds having different elements and if that's true one of them may be ice, if so then we just might have a plan." "I believe we owe Knucklehead a visit." Sonic said as grin appeared on his face.

Shadow grabbed Sonic's arm and yelled out "Chaos Control!" before disappearing in a flash of light. They reappeared on The Island and judging by Knuckles expression they scared him pretty bad.

"You guys really need to quite doing that!" Knuckles growled. "No time Knuckles we have a huge problem on our hands." Sonic said. "It can't be that bad especially since Eggman's gone." Sonic gulped "That's where you're wrong." "Huh!" Knuckles exclaimed as a puzzled expression appeared on his face. Sonic explained the situation.

"So, your telling me Eggman is alive, Amy's captured and Eggman's new robot is undefeatable." "Yes." Sonic replied. Knuckles cursed loudly.

"Look, enough of this, WE NEED TO SEE THAT BOOK, NOW!" Shadow yelled "Ok, ill be right back." Knuckles said as he ran inside a nearby cave. A few minutes later he came back with a book in his hands. "I think this is it."

Shadow quickly grabbed the book, placed it on the emeralds altar and opened to the first page. "This knowledge has been passed down my families from generation to generation, the secrets of the Chaos Emerald. I cannot tell you everything for that much information would be far too large, and I do not know everything but I can tell you allot."

Shadow flipped though the pages scanning each one for any bit of information that would help them, until he finally found something on page 56.

"The Emeralds were said to have vast power and unlimited energy given to them by the gods themselves but one thing almost no one knows is that they do not only contain positive and negative energy but also elements: The Red emerald stands for destruction power and anger, Fire; The Yellow emerald stands for speed and swiftness, Lightning; The Green emerald shows how simple life can be and how deadly the forces of mother nature can be, Nature; The Blue emerald perhaps the most unique element it can take any shape or form be as vast as the earth or as small as a grain of sand, Water; The Purple emerald is infinite and vast with no limit to its length or width, Space; The Silver emerald is mysterious and eluding there have always been attempts to travel back or forward within it, Time; The Light blue emerald can be soothing to wounds but can also be fierce and unforgiving, Ice."

"YES!" Shadow exclaimed. "It turns out all the Emeralds have their own element and the light blue emerald is ice. But there is one problem not only do we not have the light blue emerald or any emerald for that matter but also, we don't know how to use elements, the only thing we have ever used is the positive and negative sides of the emeralds, the elements are sealed deep within the Emeralds."

Sonic sighed deeply. "Well there's one thing your wrong about" Knuckles said as he walked toward the alter and behind the Master emerald. "I just so happen to have the light blue Chaos Emerald." He grabbed the emerald walked over to Sonic and handed it to him. Sonic looked at the emerald and sighed again. "We may have the emerald but I don't know how to use it." "Well.." Knuckles pondered "If the element is deep within the emerald then just dig deep inside its power, search within the emerald for that cold feeling.

Sonic grasped the emerald hard and searched for a cold feeling. Something hit him a small cold feeling shot through his body. He dug deeper, his fur began to turn a light blue color, he continued to dig deeper and deeper. He felt the cold energy of the emerald coursing through him his fur now a full light blue color but he wasn't quite there he dug further. A sharp pain that felt like it was 30 degrees below zero coursed through his entire body he dropped the emerald and fell to the ground shivering. His fur reverted back to its original color.

"Sonic!" Knuckles and Shadow yelled in unison as they ran to assist their fallen friend.

"Sonic are you ok!" Knuckles said as he extended a hand to help him up. The warmth began to return to Sonic's body and he reached out and grasped knuckles hand with his own. Knuckles helped him up to his feet.

"What happened?" Shadow questioned. "Well, at first I felt something then I dug deeper and felt more but then a really sharp pain shot through me it felt like I was being frozen and beaten at the same time." "It must be the energy from the emerald." Knuckles said "Since their energy is infinite you must've dug to level farther than you were able to handle, just don't go so far next time." Sonic chuckled "I'll be sure to remember that."

"It looks like we have a plan." Shadow said as he picked up The Book and handed it back to Knuckles.


	5. Rescue

Authors notes: Yo all, I'm sorry it took so long to make this but there's been a lot going on. Anywho, never mind that just read and enjoy.

This is by far my longest chapter so go get a soda or something.

Sonic sighed the wind blowing against, his face his quills blowing about in the wind. 'We're coming Amy.' "FAKER!" Shadow yelled causing Sonic to jump and nearly fall off the edge of the wing. Knuckles chuckled "What's the matter I though you weren't afraid of anything. "Shut up." Sonic growled. Knuckles just laughed.

"Will you two cut it out." Shadow snapped. "Were nearly there." Knuckles happy expression disappeared and his face turned pale, he pointed toward the black cloud approaching them. Sonic chuckled "And you call me scared it's just a cloud."

The radar on the Hurricane began to beep and soon red dots began to appear. Shadow sweat dropped. "Um, Sonic." He said pointing a finger toward the radar. "That's no cloud." Sonic looked at the radar and his heart sank. "Are you telling me." He said shakily raising a finger toward the cloud. "That's not a cloud?"

"No it's not." Shadow replied. "It's a fleet of Eggman's elite fighter jets." Knuckles cursed loud and harshly. "But….how?" Sonic said as his face turned pale. "Well Eggman was probably prepared for a rescue." Sonic sighed deeply. "This is bad, this is a good plane but we've had encounters with these before. They're nearly impossible to outmaneuver. The only one who ever challenged one of these planes was Tails, but that was just one and he barely won." Sonic's hopes of rescuing Amy seemed to fade away into the black abyss of the enemy that was rapidly approaching.

"He's a madman.." Sonic said under his breath. "Knowing him, who knows what he will do to her." "I may not be Tails." Shadow said. "But I'll do my best to pilot this hunk of junk." Sonic smiled and gave Shadow a thumbs up. "Get ready!" Shadow yelled as he activated the boosters. The plane shot off toward the enemy.

They approached the enemy steadily growing nearer yet the enemy did not shoot. They got in range, Shadow readied the weapons, suddenly the Hurricane stopped moving, but it did not lose altitude instead it hovered in one spot, a picture appeared instead of the radar. "Eggman!" Shadow exclaimed. Sonic rushed over and looked at the screen.

"Muahahaha" Eggman cackled. "Right about now you're probably stranded in the sky with my fleet readied to fire. I've disabled your ship with a signal so don't even bother trying to fix it. "You evil little.." "What have you done with Amy!" Sonic interrupted

Eggman chuckled. "Don't worry I'm taking good care of her." Eggman said as he stepped aside, letting Amy be seen.

The scene was…so wrong, so horrible. She was slouched over with her back against the bars of the cage, blood dripping from her mouth, her clothes were torn and tattered, her right leg was bleeding severely and her left one wasn't in much better shape, her left arm looked broken, her face had lost it's joy and happiness instead it was pale and lifeless and her eyes were red and black and had swollen up, worst of all… she was barely breathing.

Eggman stepped back in front of Amy. "See, she's still alive." He chuckled. The screen disappeared. Sonic didn't move, his face's expression didn't change, he stood there still as a statue. "Sonic?" Shadow said as a worried expression appeared on his face. Sonic didn't respond he was too busy with all the feelings flowing through him.

"She was so kind, so nice, so warm, so loving" Sonic said. "She was so open to her feelings, SHE'S ONLY THIRTEEN FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Sonic snatched the emerald from Knuckle's hand and grasped it tightly letting the cold feeling fill him once again. "He has no right doing that to her, he has no right doing that to anyone.. HE DOESN'T EVEN DESERVE DEATH! He deserves something so much worse than that." He felt the cold feeling grow stronger…he didn't care. He began to feel like he was being frozen alive once again, he didn't care. His only concern was for her.

Sonic's eyes turned to a light blue crystal, his fur turned purple with light blue symbols scattered about it. The once light blue emerald fell to the wing of the plane, now colorless and transparent. He didn't care if it took his life or anyone else's no one was stopping him from saving her from that living nightmare. She didn't deserve it she was innocent. Sonic felt the only reason any of this had happened was because of him, the only reason she was in pain was because of him, the only reason she was ever captured or enslaved by Eggman, it was all his fault. He was going to fix that right here, right now.

Shadow and Knuckles stared in wonder as Sonic flew through the air shot right past the fleet of ships, onward toward Eggman. Suddenly, a flurry of icicles shot from the streak left behind impaling all the ships causing them to explode, except the Hurricane.

He crashed straight through the wall of the Battleship and when the dust cleared he saw her eyes meeting his. She was barely alive… "S-sonic." She managed to let slip from her lips. Sonic dashed toward the cage and broke it open, he walked in and placed a hand on her cheek. "Why did he do this to you.." He said as tears began to form in his eyes. She gasped for air and struggled to tell him. "It's a trap…"

Suddenly all the walls that were broken reformed and hardened but the bars of the cage remained broken. Metal Sonic appeared before them. Sonic jumped around and faced the contraption his arms and legs spread out, protecting Amy. "You, stay away from her.." Sonic growled.

Metal Sonic activated the boosters on his back and flew toward Sonic. Sonic met the contraptions face with his fist causing it to fly back through the bars of the cage and into a wall. Sonic quickly dashed toward it and tried to punch it once again but it grabbed his arm, then quickly grabbed his throat and lifted him into the air. Sonic smiled and released some of his energy into the Robot's arm. Metal Sonic's arm froze and turned solid, slowly the rest of him became incased in an icy prison.

Sonic slipped out of the now frozen Metal's grasp and delivered a hard kick. The robot shattered into pieces that fell upon the ground. Sonic began to walk toward the cage but noticed one of the frozen pieces turn red and the ice melt from it, he watched it melt and seep away back toward a floating Emerald. He stared his eyes wide, in horror, as all the pieces melted and reformed around the Emerald. A renewed Metal Sonic stood only a few feet from him. Sonic noticed a red glow emanate from inside Metal's chest. 'He must have The Red Emerald.' Sonic thought. 'That would explain why this robot is so hard to kill.' He cursed under his breath. "Why won't you just die." He slammed his fist through the Robot's chest and grasped The Red Emerald inside. A huge jolt of energy shot through his entire body, he fell to the ground shaking.

Ice formed around Sonic's body and melted soon after. He got to his feet feeling refreshed and renewed. He took one long look at Amy. If he failed it would be her life, if he failed it would be everyone's life. That wasn't going to happen not now not ever.

Sonic dashed toward Metal And Metal dashed toward Sonic. They battled it out in a flurry of punches and kicks, matching each other blow for blow, until.. Metal landed a solid kick to Sonic's face, which caused him to fly back and crash into the ground. Ice once again engulfed Sonic healing his wounds and allowing him to fight again.

Sonic raised his hand and shot out razor sharp icicles that impaled the Contraption and exploded. Metal fell from the air and landed on the ground but shortly after, the holes in him reformed and reshaped and he stood back up unscathed. 'This is getting me nowhere.' Sonic thought. 'If I want to defeat him I need to get rid of that emerald.'

He turned to look at Amy once again. 'And if she doesn't get medical attention soon..' He wanted to deny the fact but it was true without attention very soon it was possible she could bleed to death.

He turned to face the Contraption once again but when he did, it was gone. He looked at Amy again and his eyes widened. The Robot had a firm hold of her and she was too weak to struggle away. Sonic clenched his teeth and yelled. "If you don't put her down now then so help me…" Sonic raised a hand aiming at the Contraption. Metal responded by placing Amy in front of him covering his body and grasping his hand around her neck gently, telling Sonic to back off or else.

Sonic reluctantly lowered his hand and fell to his knees. "Ok, you win just don't hurt her." Metal Sonic let out a small chuckle as he dropped Amy to the floor and approached Sonic. He grasped his hand tightly around Sonic's neck and raised him into the air. "Amy I-I'm sorry I couldn't save myself, but at least you will live." He managed to choke out.

Right then and right there is where Sonic made his mistake not even he knows why he believed that at that moment but he did. Sonic's vision began to leave him and darkness began to consume him. Metal dropped Sonic to the floor and hovered over to Amy. Sonic's fur reverted back to its original color and his eyes turned back to their normal emerald green color.

Just before Sonic blacked out he heard her scream his name and knew Metal Sonic was going to kill her. He couldn't let it happen, he couldn't let her die because of his mistakes. He couldn't bare the thought of her being killed by Metal. The images of all his friends flashed through his mind and he knew all of them would be killed unless he did something right then and there, but how..

He lie on the floor nearly dead unable to breathe, there was nothing he could do. He heard her cry his name again it gave him strength there was no way any of this was going to happen, there was no way Eggman would kill her OR ANYONE ELSE!

He felt a new power grow within him, a power that sprung the feelings he always hid because of his fear. His skin began to flash various colors and his strength returned. He stood up and faced Metal, who was just about to deliver the final blow to Amy, when he noticed the colorful hedgehog and turned to face him.

No sooner than had Metal discovered Sonic's state than had, Sonic broken a hole in Metal's chest and grasped The Red Emerald, this time he was determined to rip that emerald out and end this mess. Sonic let the electricity of the defense mechanism flow through him and he pulled harder and harder trying desperately to rip that emerald out.

The sound of breaking metal filled the room as Sonic pulled harder, he was almost there, just a little more. He finally removed the Emerald from the Contraption and let the feeling of the emerald flow through him. He became engulfed in red flame and his eyes met Metal's. Even for a robot you could see the fear and terror in its eyes.

Sonic raised his hand and placed it on Metal's head, He released all his energy, everything he felt, he unleashed into the robot. He wasn't surviving this time. A blinding flash blanketed the entire room and when it cleared, the robot was gone and Sonic lay motionless on the floor.

Amy slowly crawled over to him, hoping and wishing he was okay. She placed a hand on his neck and felt for a pulse. She felt a hand on her arm and watched as Sonic slowly sat up, wincing in pain, and met her gaze with his own. She lunged at him and threw her arms around him holding him in a warm and comforting embrace. Sonic responded with his own embrace.

"Amy.." He whispered. "Are you ok?" She smiled "I am now." Suddenly, a voice could be heard its voice echoing through the room. "You may have defeated my robot but you won't leave this place alive." A number appeared on a screen above them that read 5…

Sonic's mind registered what it meant. Eggman was about to detonate the chamber and he once again found himself rushed not having long to spend. "Amy, see that timer."

4…

She raised her head and saw the number, she to knew what it meant. "I geuss we'll just haft to make the best of it." She said a frown spreading across her face.

3…

"Amy." Sonic hesitated. "I'm sorry… for getting you into this… I never meant for.." His voice trailed off and tears began to form. "I'm not mad Sonic, if anything I'm happy. I wouldn't want to spend my last moments with anyone else."

2…

"Amy." Sonic hesitated again. "There's something I've always wanted to tell you but was afraid of what Eggman might do to you. Sonic released from the embrace and his eyes met hers.

1…

"I-I love you." He said, before pressing his lips against hers. There they enjoyed each other and both finally truly knew how the other felt about them and were happy…

0…

A loud explosion filled their ears and suddenly, they could no longer see one another but could only see a bright light engulfing them.

Authors notes: Don't worry everyone thats not the end of the story, there will be more.


End file.
